


Utrata Kontroli

by Nichiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: A przynajmniej tak myślę, Deathshipping, M/M, Multi, Thiefshipping, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, ale mówimy o bajce, brak samokontroli, dziwne relacje, knucie, która nakłaniała do posiadania drugiego mrocznego ja, na poważnie, przyjaciele, sprawdźcie openingi, sério, zaburzenia psychiczne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Po przegraniu z Faraonem, zabraniu im Milenijnych Przedmiotów, po dorośnięciu wciąż muszą żyć. Więc żyją. Tylko, że nic nie jest proste i oczywiste, a ich własne potrzeby krzywdzą ich samych. Czyli dlaczego posiadanie "drugiego ja" może być trudniejsze niż nam się wydaje, skłonności do popadania w sub space niekoniecznie bezpieczne i czemu tylko trzymając się razem można z tego wszystkiego jako-tako wyjść.Marik, Ryou, Yami Marik i Yami Bakura w relacjach różnych.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/gifts).



> Thiefshipping (Yami Bakura/Marik), Deathshipping (Ryou/Yami Marik), może później Ryou/Marik  
> Ostrzeżenia: Przemoc, krew, nieprzystojne słownictwo. I choroby psychiczne, no ale mówimy o bajce, której openning nakłania do stworzenia "drugiego, mrocznego ja". Serio. Ogółem to taki dramat z angstowaniem, który powstał zamiast PWP na tydzień Zakazanych Pairingów na AO3. Tyle, że się nie wyrobiłam, więc ląduje chociaż w dniu Coming Outu, o.  
> Ogółem akcja dzieje się kilka lat po wydarzeniach z pierwszej serii, ale nie biorę pod uwagę żadnych świnek na księżycu ani Satelity. Wymyśliłam zajęcia dla chłopaków, które wydawały mi się dla nich naturalne.  
> Z góry uprzedzam, że nie mogłam znaleźć rzeczowych informacji o standardach w szpitalach japońskich, posłużyłam się więc fotografiami z google'a, na których większość sal miała po ok. 3 łóżka.

Rozliczanie się z rachunków doprowadzało Ryou do szaleństwa. Chociaż całkiem zwyczajny obowiązek, nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. Niestety, w tym przypadku jego naturalna droga ucieczki – oddanie sterów swojej mrocznej wersji – nie miała najmniejszego sensu, co tylko pogłębiało jego frustrację.

Dzwonek do drzwi rozległ się niespodziewanie i był dla niego wybawieniem. Późny wieczór w środku tygodnia, a on nie był z nikim umówiony. Tylko jedna osoba robiła takie rzeczy.  
– Cześć, Marik – powiedział, wpuszczając go do środka. Chłopak wszedł, szczerząc się radośnie.  
– Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś, że jesteś na mieście? – lekki wyrzut w jego głosie został zignorowany. Za często rozmawiali o niezapowiadanych wizytach, by na którymkolwiek robiło to wrażenie i takie uwagi właściwie stały się już rytuałem.  
– Przywiozłem zibib i sahlab – oznajmił chłopak, jakby to była idealna odpowiedź na pytanie Ryou, który po prostu zamknął drzwi za gościem i odebrał od niego torbę.

– Rozbierz się, a ja ogarnę w kuchni. Chcesz coś do picia? – spytał, niejako udobruchany podarkami. Marik przywoził je, kiedy tylko miał okazje, a Ryou uwielbiał przysmaki, więc częste podróże przyjaciela były mu, pod tym względem, bardzo na rękę.   
– Nie, dzięki. Ale z chęcią bym coś zjadł. – Ryou skinął głową i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Zostawił torbę przy wejściu i zaczął zgarniać dokumenty do teczki.  
– Rachunki? – spytał Marik, siadając przy stole. – Pomóc ci z nimi jutro?  
Ryou nie odpowiedział. Nie przepadał za powierzaniem swoich spraw komuś innemu, ale w praktyce i tak często pozwalał, by to Marik zajmował się rozliczeniami, do których sam nie miał głowy. Zwłaszcza, że chłopak dobrowolnie dokładał się do rachunków. Na początku Ryou protestował, ale musiał przyznać, że Marik traktował jego dom jak swój własny i za każdym razem, kiedy przyjeżdżał do Japonii, mieszkał tutaj. Miał nawet własny komplet kluczy. Kiedy tylko tu był, Marik często proponował pomoc, co zwykle na nowo rozpalało dyskusję o gościnności. Jednak tym razem Ryou czuł, że nie ma siły się sprzeczać. Ostatecznie ciągnęli ten swój układ od prawie dwóch lat.

Przedłużające się milczenie zwróciło uwagę Marika.  
– Ciężki dzień? – spytał lekko zmartwiony.  
– Ciężki tydzień – odpowiedział Ryou z westchnieniem. – Redaktor mnie pogania, a ja nie mam pomysłu jak poprawić tekst. – Westchnął i dodał – coraz częściej mnie kusi, żeby sięgnąć po Pierścień – przyznał cicho, niemalże ze wstydem w głosie.  
Marik zamarł. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel wykradł z powrotem Milenijny Pierścień. Może Yugi i reszta tego nie widzieli, ale dla niego od dawna było oczywiste, że za każdym razem Ryou oddawał kontrolę dobrowolnie. I może w efekcie nie zawsze zgadzał się z wyborami swoich altereg, ale wszyscy trzej działali dla wspólnych korzyści. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, bo sam najchętniej pozbyłby się swojego drugiego wcielenia na zawsze, ale akurat to nie miało nic wspólnego z magicznymi przedmiotami. Tak czy inaczej, Bakura od dawna nie sięgał do pierścienia. To był ich układ: trzymanie się nawzajem pod kontrolą. I nie ocenianie świadomych decyzji.  
– Mówisz poważnie? – spytał, przyglądając się uważnie przyjacielowi. Ryou przygryzł wargę i skinął głową.  
– Wiesz, że mam problem, z… kontrolą. – Marik skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Przed oczami przemknął mu obraz przyjaciela, który próbuje wytłumaczyć się ze swoich… upodobań. To było dziwne i niezręczne i nie zamierzał powtarzać tego dziwnego coming outu. Zresztą nie było potrzeby, jedna rozmowa o przyjemności z bycia bezwolnym wystarczyła Marikowi do końca życia. Zwłaszcza, że jej okoliczności były jeszcze gorsze. Szpitale nigdy nie były przyjemnymi miejscami. Wyjął zibib z torby i postawił na stole.  
– W takim razie straćmy jej trochę. – Ryou spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale po chwili przytaknął z westchnięciem.  
– Nie o taką utratę kontroli mi chodziło, ale okej. Tylko najpierw kolacja. Masz za sobą dwunastogodzinny lot, albo i dłuższy nawet, nie wiem, czym leciałeś tym razem. Jakim cudem nie umierasz ze zmęczenia?  
– Spałem w samolocie – Marik się wyszczerzył. Ryo stwierdził, że nigdy tego nie zrozumie. Dla niego każdy przelot był koszmarem.  
– Jak tam interesy? – spytał, odwracając się do przyjaciela plecami i przygotowując im późną kolację.  
Marik przewrócił oczami. Ryou nie był ani trochę subtelny w odciąganiu jego uwagi od swoich problemów.  
– Dobrze. Wciąż negocjuję umowę z Uniwersytetem Tokijskim. Rząd nie zgadza się na wypożyczenie znalezisk przed zbadaniem ich przez ludzi z Kairskiego. Każdy chce być z tym pierwszy. Czyli standard. – Ryou odwrócił się do niego głowę.  
– Co jest takiego niesamowitego tym razem? – Pytanie było, jak zwykle, celne. Marik mógł sobie mówić, że to standard, ale Ryou nie był aż takim laikiem. Wiedział, że zwykle nie renegocjowano umów w trakcie wykopalisk, bo nie opłacało się to żadnej ze stron. To znaczyło, że albo trafiony na zupełny unikat, albo na masę skarbów. Patrzył na Marika wyczekująco, dopóki chłopak nie przerwał ciszy.  
– Kojarzysz złote bransolety Atema? – Ryou skinął głową. – Więc, chyba je znaleźli. No i wszyscy podejrzewają, że to coś więcej niż ozdoba, ale nie wiedzą co. Spodziewają się przełomowego odkrycia, ale nikt nie powie tego głośno.  
– Zaraz, czekaj! – Ryou przerwał beztroską paplaninę przyjaciela. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że znaleziono bransolety, których dynastia używała do kontrolowania potworów? – Skupił uwagę na twarzy zakłopotanego przyjaciela.  
– Nic nie mówię – odpowiedział wymijająco. No tak, nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Obowiązywały go te wszystkie umowy… Ryou odwrócił się z powrotem do blatu kuchni.  
– Myślisz, że uda się załatwić wystawę w muzeum ojca? – Czuł na swoich plecach spojrzenie chłopaka. Ciężkie spojrzenie. Ryou do tej pory raczej nie ingerował w pracę ojca, ale nie był głupi. Od małego uczono go, że znajomości to podstawa w biznesie. A w tym momencie jedna znajomość siedziała w jego kuchni z bardzo ciekawą kartą w ręce.  
– Może. Ale nie wiesz niczego ode mnie – Marik przeciągnął, patrząc intensywnie na kark przyjaciela.  
– W ogóle niczego nie wiem. Ojciec zadzwoni do Ishizu – powiedział spokojnie, nawet nie odwracając się do przyjaciela.

Marik ziewnął przeciągle, po czym wstał cicho i znienacka zawiesił się całym ciężarem ciała na plecach przyjaciela.  
– Dłuuuuuuuuuuuugo jeszcze? – zajęczał wprost do ucha chłopaka. Ryou niemal natychmiast puścił wszystko, co trzymał w rękach i skurczył się w sobie, odruchowo próbując złapać za naszyjnik, który… którego nie miał, bo ten leżał bezpiecznie w szufladzie na górze. Marik, widząc, reakcję przyjaciela, przestraszył się nie na żarty. Co prawda zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ryou nie jest wielbicielem niespodziewanego kontaktu fizycznego, ale nie spodziewał się, że spanikuje. „Mam problem z kontrolą” rozbrzmiał niepewny głos przyjaciela w jego głowie. Chciał zakląć szpetnie i wycofać się, ale nie zdążył, bo Ryou… Ryou zorientował się w sytuacji i zamiast dać Marikowi w mordę, obrócił ich i wtulił się w chłopaka.  
– Nie rób tak więcej – poprosił cichutko, niepewnie. Marik nie wiedział, co zrobić. Stał więc, jak ten baran, oniemiały. Nie spodziewał się przytulenia po Ryou. To już prędzej od Baku… znaczy, od alterego Ryou. Chociaż wtedy to z pewnością miałoby inny wydźwięk. Zdecydowanie inny.  
– R-ryou? – zaczął niepewnie, ale nie miał czasu skończyć, bo chłopak zakończył tę żenującą sytuację, odsuwając się od niego, nieco roztrzęsiony.  
– W-widzisz? – zapytał cicho, a głos mu trochę drżał. – Ja n-nie pannuję… – Marik nie widział przyjaciela w takim stanie od wielu lat. Nawet w czasach, kiedy Ryou w ogóle nie miał kontroli nad demonem z pierścienia, raczej zachowywał spokój. Tak zachowywał się tylko… Marik wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy obraz przed jego oczami zamigotał. Tak, Ryou zachowywał się w ten sposób tylko dla jego psychopatycznej wersji. Marik nie mógł pozwolić sobie na oddanie kontroli temu popaprańcowi. Nie teraz, kiedy miał o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Zresztą, Ryou wcale tego nie potrzebował. Nie mógł. Nie po tym, co…

~*~

Obudził się nad ranem. Ledwo świtało, powietrze wciąż chłodne od mroku nocy, a on czuł się wykończony. Coś jednak zdawało się być nie tak. Marik z trudem otworzył oczy. Obok niego ktoś leżał. Bakura. Tak, pamiętał, że siedzieli wczoraj w kuchni, trochę się pokłócili. O jakieś plany. Pamiętał, że wściekły wyciągnął różdżkę, ale wtedy Bakura odepchnął go na framugę i wyszedł. Musiał wrócić, musiał… Marik nie pamiętał co wydarzyło się lepiej. Przyciągnął do siebie rękę, żeby się odepchnąć od łóżka. Ale materiał, po którym przesuwał ręką, był dziwny. Jakby szorstki i sztywny? Zupełnie nie marszczył się pod ciężarem dłoni. To zaniepokoiło Marika na tyle, by obudzić go na dobre. Podniósł zaspaną głowę i uważnie zlustrował najbliższe otoczenie w szarawym świetle poranka.

To, co zobaczył, ścięło Marikowi krew w żyłach. Prześcieradło, które zwróciło jego uwagę było upstrzone całkiem sporymi, rdzawymi odbarwieniami, które nie mogły być niczym innym, jak krwią. Ale to widok Bakury odebrał chłopakowi jasność myślenia. Na zakrwawionym prześcieradle leżało zmasakrowane ciało. Chłopak żył, a jakże, ale to, jak wyglądał… płytki oddech, siniejąca pręga na gardle. Otarte do krwi nadgarstki. Rozszarpane kąciki ust. Marik niepewnie spojrzał w dół. Wyciągnął rękę i bardzo ostrożnie zsunął z chłopaka kołdrę. Jego prawa pierś była czymś przecięta, widać, że zranienie było ledwo zasklepione i przy każdym mocniejszym ruchu mogło znów zacząć krwawić. Cieniutka rana na lewych żebrach cały czas się sączyła, mocząc świeżą krwią prześcieradło. Marik wydarł się, przerażony. Nikt go nie usłyszał. Odrzucił prześcieradło. Zaschnięta posoka tworzyła niezbyt finezyjne ślady na pośladkach i udach chłopaka. Co tu się wydarzyło? Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ręce były we krwi. Wydarł się po raz kolejny.

Byli sami w domu, w którym mieszkał Ryou. Ryou. Dopiero teraz doszło do Marika, że to wszystko nie stało się Bakurze, tylko Ryou, który nie zamienił się z demonem. Nie był pewny, co to oznacza.  
Pokłócił się z Bakurą. Ostatnie co pamięta, to jego plecy w kuchni, a to oznacza, że wtedy _ten drugi_ przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem. On musiał, musiał… Bakura pewnie wyszedł, a wrócił Ryou. A tym czasem drugie wcielenie Marika szalało w domu, czekając aż…

– Melvinku? – Marik usłyszał słaby głos chłopaka. Jakim cudem on mógł mówić? – Muszę odpocząć, daj mi odpocząć, Melvinku, później… – powiedział, a każde jego słowo było coraz słabsze. Zasnął, a może zemdlał. Marik był zdruzgotany. Później? Co, później?

Później zgwałci go jeszcze raz? Później go potorturuje? Później..? Marik usłyszał szaleńczy śmiech w swojej własnej głowie. Nie wiedział, co robić, zaczynał panikować, gdy drobna ręka chłopaka odnalazła drogę do jego dłoni. Ryou szukał z nim kontaktu przez sen. Ale czemu, skoro..? Marik nie rozumiał. Odsunął się od łóżka i leżącego na nim chłopca, który wyglądał tak bezbronnie. Wiele by dał, by teraz obudził się Bakura, ale wiedział, że to się nie stanie. Z jakiegoś powodu to się nigdy nie działo, gdy w nim budziła się jego mroczna wersja. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, więc, spanikowany, postanowił zadzwonić do Ishizu.

Godzinę później siedział w karetce, która wiozła Ryou na badania. Ratownik medyczny przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie tylko przez chwilę – chyba nie wierzył, że ktoś tak szczupły i drobny byłby zdolny do takiej przemocy. I dobrze. Marik nie zamierzał ścinać się z prawem przez swoją mroczną wersję, która weszła w dziwny związek z jego przyjacielem. Już wcześniej się martwił, ale Ryou zawsze go zbywał. Długo udawało się trzymać to coś, co było między tamtą dwójką, pod kontrolą. Aż do teraz. Stan Ryou był co prawda stabilny, ale znaczny ubytek krwi, ślady duszenia i niedwuznacznej przemocy sugerowały, że hamulce Melvina puściły.

Ryou obudził się około południa następnego dnia. Marik siedział przy nim, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie rozumiał przyjaciela, a teraz był zdruzgotany, bo – świadomie czy nie – skrzywdził go bardzo poważnie. Patrzył się, przerażony, w rozespane oczy przyjaciela. Czy Ryou..?  
– Marik? – spytał tamten, zdezorientowany. – Co się stało, cze-czemu – zająkał się, rozglądając nerwowo po sali. Widok obcych twarzy na sąsiednich, zaścielonych na biało łóżkach i charakterystycznym wystroju musiał mu wystarczyć, bo jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia – jestem w szpitalu? – dokończył słabo. Marik bezsilnie zacisnął dłonie na materiale spodni.  
– Ja… – zaczął, ale nie miał pojęcia, co chciał powiedzieć. – Ten drugi… Wy… – zacinał się, jak nie on. Zrozumienie zabłysło w ciemnych oczach.  
– Bakura chciałby cię teraz zobaczyć – powiedział spokojnie. O wiele za spokojnie, zdaniem Marika, jak na sytuacje, w której się znaleźli. Spojrzał pytająco na chłopaka. – Chciałby zobaczyć, jak brakuje ci słów.  
Marik zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się od sam nie wiedział czego.  
– Czy to cię bawi? – warknął w końcu. – Myślisz, że co, że to zabawa? Że to takie hop siup. Mogłeś zginąć! On, j-JA mogłem cię zabić! – wydarł się Marik, ściągając na siebie ciekawskie spojrzenie pana z łóżka pod oknem. Trzecie łóżko stało puste, na szczęście.  
– Nie mogłeś. To nie byłeś ty – powiedział cicho Ryou, patrząc się na przyjaciela. – Wszystko było pod kontrolą.  
– _Moją kontrolą_ – odezwał się złowieszczy głos gdzieś z głębi jego świadomości. Marik potrząsnął głową. Nie kontrolował się. Niedobrze, niedobrze! Musi się kontrolować, musi być górą…  
– Marik – cichy głos przyjaciela wyciągnął go na powierzchnię. – Ja…  
– Nie miałeś – przerwał mu wpół słowa – niczego pod kontrolą. Nie miałeś…  
– Nie chciałem mieć – powiedział z rezygnacją.  
To było zaskoczenie. Marik wiedział, że Ryou oddawał kontrolę nad sobą Bakurze, ale to co innego niż…  
– Nie radzę sobie z samym sobą, Marik. A to… tu mogę być sobą, a on… a wszystko i tak zależy od niego – przyznał się z zawstydzeniem w głosie. Marik spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
– On cię skrzywdził. Mógł cię zabić i…  
– I to było cudowne – dokończył Ryou i uśmiechnął się smutno.   
Był smutny i szczęśliwy jednocześnie. To było straszne uczucie. Ryou wiedział, że to, do czego dopuścił, było niemalże równoznaczne z samobójstwem, ale słodkie uczucie zależności i całkowitej podległości było czymś, czemu nie mógł się oprzeć. Codzienne podejmowanie decyzji go przerastało, ale musiał to robić. Przynajmniej, dopóki nie pojawiała się mroczna strona Marika i nie stawała się całym światem Ryou.   
– Wiem, że to nieodpowiedzialne – zaczął powoli Ryou – ale nie mogłem tego przerwać. Wiesz, to nie pierwszy raz, tylko, że nigdy…  
– Tylko, że on nigdy nie posunął się aż tak daleko – dokończył cicho. – Wiem, Ryou, nie jestem głupi. Ale to, to się musi skończyć. Wymyślimy coś innego.

 

~*~

– Ryou, potrzebujesz Pierścienia. – Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z niepewnością w oczach. Marik nawet się nie dziwił. W końcu od dawna obaj dbali o to, by nie dawać przejmować nad sobą kontroli: Marik ze strachu, Ryou z rozsądku.  
– To nie jest… – nie skończył, widząc poważne spojrzenie przyjaciela. Spojrzenie, które zupełnie do niego nie pasowało.  
– Ryou, nie pozwolę, żeby on się do ciebie zbliżył. Obiecałem ci to kiedyś i nie pozwolę, żebyś znów był na jego łasce. – Spojrzał przeciągle na przyjaciela. – Dlatego leć po Pierścień. To mniej niebezpieczne. – Na moment w pokoju zaległa cisza. – Dla nas obu – dodał niechętnie.

Ryou zastanawiał się jeszcze chwilę, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę nie ma wyboru. Marik od lat nie wypuszczał na światło dzienne swojej mrocznej wersji, a przynajmniej nie, kiedy on był w okolicy. Więc skoro Ryou musi oddać nad sobą kontrolę, to Ryou odda ją dosłownie. Jego mroczne strona przejmie nad nim kontrolę, a Marik się z nim skonfrontuje.

Kiedy Ryou znikał na schodach, Marik przygryzał policzek. Ze zdenerwowania i zniecierpliwienia. I choć Ryou o tym nie wiedział, to, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, Marik niesamowicie cieszył się na spotkanie z kochankiem.

 


End file.
